


Between the Raindrops

by Snowhusky369



Series: Spideypool Series [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 6 year old daughter, Anything Else I forgot to add, Breakup, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: ✔️Completed✔️Emily is now six years old and Peter and Deadpool are expecting once again. Despite this situation, they're having issues. When they think there's no hope for their possible future, they learn to work together again and are reminded once more why they had both fallen in love.
Relationships: Spiderman/ Deadpool
Series: Spideypool Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Original Story Cover:

Peter: Wtf am I doing back here and with you bozos??

Me: Now now, Peter. It's for the readers.

Peter: Sure as hell it is.

Emily: Dad? Why are you cussing at my creator?

Peter: It's a long story, honey.

Emily: I've got time.

ENJOY!

~~~~~

"Emily, honey, you need to get up! It's time to get to school!" Rushing, rushing, Peter was always rushing. Ever since Emily was born, Wade began to slack off more than what was affordable when considering the time schedule they had. Flipping another pancake, he went over to the table and sat down a plate with a Mickey Mouse pancake.

"Good morning, Momma," a little girl's voice sang and Peter turned to see his darling child standing in the doorway, her chocolate-brown hair pulled up in piggy-tales and a bright blue dress on. She was wearing shiny black shoes with little buckles and the smile on her face was bright and full of excitement.

"Good morning, Emily," Peter murmured. "How'd you sleep last night?" The little girl slid into the chair resting in front of the Mickey Mouse pancakes and dug in, answering with a simple, "Good, Momma." Peter went back to the stove, finishing the bacon and pancakes that Wade loved to eat first thing in the morning before rushing up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Wade until almost three weeks ago. Lately, he'd just grown agitated by the older man's insistence on being lazy. They were arguing almost all the time and Peter had grown tired of that really quick. Now, he slept in the spare guestroom.

"Wade, you're going to be late for work," Peter muttered to the man lying in the bed, a pillow resting over his head. "Can't go to work," Wade slurred, turning so that he could press his face into the mattress. "And why is that?" Peter asked, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the man. "Hangover," Wade replied and Peter let out a sigh. "That was your excuse yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. Wade, you've had a "hangover" every day for the past two weeks! We need the money!" he cried before a pillow was weakly thrown at him.

"Forget it, you lazy asshole. I'll go get a fucking job," Peter hissed, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He stomped down the stairs and pulled on his jacket, slipping on his snow boots and grabbing the car keys. "Ready to go, Emily?" he called and the little girl appeared, her bright brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Ready, Momma!" she exclaimed, giving him a twirl so that he may inspect her appearance. "Gorgeous, precious baby. You look gorgeous."

Taking the girl's hand in his, he led her out to the cherry-red Chrysler Sebring and sat her in her car seat, making sure to buckle up all her seatbelts. He made it his personal mission to take Emily to school before Wade could; mostly because Emily had admitted to Peter that Wade allows her to sit up front and without her booster seat or even a seat belt for that matter. When Peter had tried to approach Wade on the dangers of this behavior, he left the house angry and came back drunk. Peter decided just to take his own actions from then on.

As soon as they pulled up to the elementary school, Bright Beginnings, Emily hopped out of her car seat onto the curve and waved at Peter, flashing him a quick smile before heading into the small school for early geniuses.

"Time to go job hunting," Peter sighed, mostly to himself, as he pulled out of the school parking lot and got onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, my beautiful, smart, amazing readers!

Spidey: Okay, what do you want from them?

Me: What do you mean?

Deadpool: You're never this nice. What are you wanting them to do for you?

Me: I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I'm always nice.

Spidey: Yeah, whatever. Readers, be warned! I think she's lost it.

Me: Hey, now, just you wait a minute...

Deadpool: ENJOY!

~~~~~

"Thanks for coming in, Mr. Parker. You should hear from us within the next three to four business days." Peter stood up, shaking hands with the men who had interviewed him. Having applied for a job as a bodyguard, he knew that he could do something like that with his abilities and still be paid for it. Walking out of the huge mansion, he headed to his car and discovered that, in the time length of that interview, Wade had called and texted him a total of six hundred and forty-five times. He let out a groan, allowing his head to thump against the steering wheel.

"Hey Charity, call Wade for me," he ordered and the car replied with a simple, "okay," before the ring tone sounded. Wade picked up on the first dial. "Where the hell are you, baby boy?" Wade questioned, not waiting for Peter to say hello or anything. "Well, I was in an interview. I'm getting a job, remember? Or did you forget that you had a hangover this morning and lost your job?" Wade was silent for a second before Peter heard a very audible sigh. "Look, Pete, I can get another job. Come home and rest. I'll go out job hunting as soon as you get here."

"No way, Wade. You keep your lazy ass home and relax all you want. I have some errands I need to run. Whenever Emily gets out of school, I expect you to pick her up promptly. Understand?" Peter waited for what felt like an eternity before Wade sighed. "Yes, Peter. I understand. Drive safe." "Wade, I swear to God, if Emily tells me that you didn't put her IN THE BACK in and in her car seat, I will murder you."

Peter hung up, slumping against the window, exhausted, and pulled out of the driveway of the mansion. Pulling onto the highway, he headed straight for the Avenger's tower, disregarding anything else he had to do. As soon as he pulled in, the tension he felt evaporated.

"Park my car, Happy?" Peter asked, earning a glare from the man who angrily took his keys and got into the car. "Hey, Peter! How are you?" a voice called and Peter looked up in time to see his aunt come bounding out, her arms open wide in an attempt to get a hug. "Actually, Aunt May, I need to talk to you." "Talk away, Peter," she replied, giving him a bright smile. "Can we go inside?"

She nodded at the boy, leading him into the building and up to the kitchen. "Here, I made a batch of cookies. Have one." 

Peter grabbed a cookie and ate it slowly, taking his time to calm himself down.

"Now, what's bothering my handsome nephew?" May asked, coming around to rest a hand against his back. "It's Wade, Aunt May," he murmured, staring down at the left-over cookie. "Lately, he's gotten lazy and he's an awful ass about it. He got fired today." "Again?" "Yeah. It's cause he skipped a whole week of work because of his hangovers." She sighed, rubbing his back gently. "So, I'm gonna have to get a job to support our family. I also found something else out this morning, Aunt May. I'm-" He was interrupted by the sound of his cell ringing. Picking it up, he saw that it was Wade's number. "Hold on, Aunt May."

He stepped away from May, fully intended to deal with his lazy-assed boyfriend, when, instead of Wade's voice, he heard sniffling on the other end. "Momma?" came a tiny voice and Peter's heart dropped. "Momma, Daddy pulled me out of school early. He's really mad. I'm in my room, Momma, and he keeps banging on the door real loud, yelling at me." "Okay, baby. Get under the bed like I've told you to do, alright? I'll be home really quick." "Hurry Momma," Emily squeaked before she hung up. "Aunt May, we gotta go right now. I need you to come with me. Wade's drunk."

May grabbed her bag and they rushed out to the car, Peter in the driver's side and May in the passenger's. It took him exactly five minutes to get them to the house. "Stay downstairs, Aunt May. I don't know exactly what's going on." She gave the boy a nod and he let them both inside the house. Immediately, he heard the yelling, oh the yelling. Wade was banging on a door and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Peter raced up the stairs and jammed himself in between Emily's door and the drunken form of Wade. "Wade, you better back it up right now and calm down," Peter hissed, meeting Wade's brown eyes sternly. "Don't you fuckin' tell me what to do, Peter," Wade replied, lifting his head stubbornly. "Emily, pack a backpack, baby girl. You're going to stay with your grandparents for a while," Peter murmured through the door. He was answered with a prompt, "Kay," and then he heard Emily moving around the room.

"No, she's not! She is staying right here, Peter, and so are you!" Wade roared, his eyes glinting a dangerously drunk glint. "Wade, you will not step between my daughter's safety and us. I will not tolerate you threatening our child." "Why you son of a bitch," Wade growled and before he knew it, Peter was on the ground, holding his burning cheek. Wade stood over him, a look of anguished shock written all over his face. "Peter, I-" "You've fucking messed up," Peter snarled standing up, thankful to be a distraction as May gently led the girl down the stairs.

Wade reached for Peter, an apologetic look burning in his eyes, and Peter pulled away. "Don't you dare touch me. You've messed up and you're going to have to live with the consequences." He stormed down the stairs and followed May outside, clicking her into the car before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off, leaving Wade staring after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stick with me guys, okay. This chapter mentions the events of Thanos but, because I didn't like the heroes dying, I changed it a bit to fit better. Thanks everyone. <3

~~~~~

Me: Welcome back to the land of the locos.

Spidey: You're the only one here, who's loco.

Emily: You mean, she's fucking insane?

Spidey: Where did you learn to speak like that?

Emily: Daddy.

Spidey: *Grabs wrench* Oooh Waaade. I have a gift for you.

Me: Ahehehe. To the story. ENJOY!

~~~~~

"Just cry it out, sweet baby," May soothed, holding the sobbing boy in her arms. Tony and the others, at the moment, were having a tea party with Emily to keep her distracted while May tried to help Peter. He leaned into her embrace, still sobbing, still crying, and whispered, "I can't believe he hit me, Aunt May."

"I know, Peter, I know. People make mistakes, though. You two will get through this and it'll be happily ever after for you two once again." Peter shook his head, pulling slightly out of her embrace so that she could see the puffy reddened eyes and the tear-streaked face. "Aunt May, I'm pregnant again," he whispered before starting to cry again. "Oh god, Peter," she replied, pulling him back into her arms. "I'm so sorry, baby boy. I wish I could make it all better but I can't."

They sat there for a solid minute before Peter had cried his part and was ready to go take care of Emily. "Momma, look! Grandpa Tony has a tiara on!" Emily giggled, causing Peter to look up at the older hero. Sure enough, he had a glittery tiara balanced on his black, greying head, a teacup in his fingers, his pink lifted. "What? Sometimes, I want to just feel pretty," Tony put in as his defense. "Nothing, Tony," Peter replied, a smile brushing onto his face. "I just thought it looked nice on you." "Well, thanks kid," Tony replied, lifting his head up a little higher. Emily let out a giggle and Peter smiled, pulling her up into his arms and burying his face into her belly.

"Momma, you're silly!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her small hands into the air as she laughed. "Am I?" Peter replied, a smirk making its way into his expression. With that, he tossed her into the air, drawing a squeal from the little girl, and caught her in a spin. Setting her down, he watched as she tried to walk over to Natasha, too dizzy to walk straight. Instead, she fell dramatically onto the couch. "I think you're the silly one, Emily," Peter grunted, smiling as the girl stood back up, the bright look of joy filling her face.

"I'll watch Emily, Peter. You better go and unpack in your old room. Nothing's changed in there." Peter gave Tony a nod before he picked up his suitcase, heading up the familiar stairs to his floor and to the room at the end. "Welcome home, Peter," Friday greeted as he pushed the door open, the sight greeting him. Tony wasn't lying; the room was exactly like it had been when Peter had lived there. The bed was made but posters were still randomly placed on the walls, the books were still lying open on his dresser, and an old laptop sat, open, on the desk, the screen black. Peter stepped over to the laptop and stared at the amount of dust that had collected on the old device. Pressing the F key, he watched in surprised wonder as the screen turned on, an article on pregnancy still open from all those years ago.

Sighing, Peter turned away from the desk and plopped onto the bed, staring up at the white ceiling, thinking back to the last time he had been on this bed. He and Wade had been sleeping on the bed together and he had been in labor. That was six years ago. Six years changed a lot. Peter had been unborn and then brought back, as had Emily, and Thanos had been defeated, with the help of Tony and the others. Peter and Wade were no longer fighting or killing as they had retired from the gig the day Emily had come into the world. They left it up to the Avengers to do that. Bruce and Natasha were together and, with the help of a fertility clinic, they were now expecting their first baby, and Aunt May was married to a handsome man under the name of Anderson. Steve went back in time to be with his love and was now an older man than any of them. So much had happened.

"Hey bud, how are you?" a voice asked and Peter looked over at the green giant coming into his room. "I'm great," Peter lied, throwing a fake smile into the mix. "Hey, you don't have to do that with me, Peter," Bruce stated, coming to sit by the boy. "Fine. My life sucks at the moment." "So I've heard," Bruce replied, looking down at the ground. "Your aunt told me that you're expecting again. Does Wade know?" Peter shook his head, pulling an arm up to cover his eyes. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know, Bruce. Would you have told him if you were in my shoes and he was always drunk and unstable?" Peter burst out, standing up and pacing. "It's not fair, Bruce. Why did this have to happen to us? We were happy before." Tears began to slide down his face, his heart racing as he paced faster and faster. "I just don't understand this whole situation."

"Peter, you need to calm down, alright? Stress isn't good for this baby," Bruce warned, standing up. Peter looked at him, watching warily as the green giant came closer. "I'll calm down if you back up," Peter replied, edging towards the door. "Alright, alright. I'm backing up," Bruce replied, throwing his hands in the air, as he backed up. 

"What am I going to do, Bruce? What would be best for Emily, for this baby? I'm so lost." "I don't know, Pete. We'll figure something out, okay?" Peter looked at the giant, green man, before nodding, his eyes falling down to the ground in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Umm, Peter? Where's Wade?

Peter: Oh, I murdered him in the last chapter.

Me: Umm... That's not good. We still need him.

Peter: Woops

~~~~~

"Goodbye sweet baby," Peter called as Emily climbed into the limo. "Don't worry, kid. I've got her," Happy reassured the boy, giving him a small smile. "Thanks a lot, Happy. Don't let her distract you." Happy gave the boy a quick nod before buckling Emily into her car seat and shutting the door. Peter walked up to the dark glass pane, pressing his palm against the cool, smooth surface, and watched as she did the same. "Don't worry, Momma," she whispered, knowing that his super hearing could pick up every word clearly. "I'll see you after school." "Baby," he whispered, giving her a tearful smile, and stepped back, giving the limo plenty of room to maneuver out of the driveway.

"Peter, we're going over to talk with Wade. You need to come with us," Tony stated, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Of course, Mr. Stark. Can I get ready first?" The billionaire took in Peter's exhausted appearance, his plaid pajama bottoms, white t-shirt, and bunny slippers, before giving the boy a slight nod. As Peter walked up to his room, he imagined how bad Wade must be. He hadn't spoken to the man since they left, that being about three weeks ago. No doubt, he must've been drinking even worse than before.

Shaking his head, he swallowed down his fear and reminded himself that Mr. Stark and the others would be with him to protect him. He didn't have to face his ex by himself; he'd have backup. Peter pulled on a plain, oversized white t-shirt, shuffling into some baggy jeans, and pulled on some tennis shoes that Tony had bought him. Glancing in the mirror, he let out a shaky sigh and headed out. "Ready to go, kiddo?" Nat asked, throwing Peter a worried smile, and the boy smiled back, knowing that he had to be brave now. "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

~~~~~~~

Super super suuuuppppppeeeeerrrrrrr awful writer's block at the moment with this story. I promise I'm coming back, though. Here ya go! A really short chapter but a chapter, nonetheless. I will write again, soon. Love y'all <3

~~~~~~

By the way, I do not hate Deadpool. Please don't assume I do because of this story. He's actually one of my favorite heroes. So please, don't come after me with a knife 0-0'


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Wade? Wade, can you hear me?

Deadpool: ......

Me: Oh gawd! Um, let's see. What's your favorite thing. Umm. Umm. Ah!

*Holds up unicorn plushie*

Me: Wade, your unicorn needs you. It's an important, perverted mission just for you.

*Deadpool jumps up, taking the plushie*

Deadpool: Unh. What happened? Why does my head hurt so bad? Last thing I remember, Spidey was mad. What'd he do?

Me: Ehehehe...... Enjoy guys!

~~~~~

"We're going to handle this like men and sit down, understand?" Peter glanced around Tony from where he stood, slightly protected by the older man. Clint had taken up his left side and Bruce was on his other side, Aunt May, Pepper, and Nat taking up positions behind him.

Wade let out a grunt, opening the door and walking off, allowing the small group to troop into the house and follow after him. As they walked, Peter's eyes swept through the house, taking in all the trash, beer bottles, and eviction notices laying on shelves, tables, and even in piles on the floor.

"Have a seat," Wade murmured, motioning to the couch in the living room. As Peter sat down in the middle of the small, light brown couch, memories of Wade and him cuddling on this same couch resurfaced in his mind's eye. Swallowing the grief down, he pulled on a brave face, raising his head up so that he was meet Wade's calm, collected gaze.

Tony cleared his throat, catching Wade's attention, and he looked up at the man, raising an eyebrow.

"Wade, we came here to talk through this whole issue, not for you to stare at Peter."

Wade sat back, crossing his arms, as he opened up another can of beer. "Speak. I'm listening."

Sighing, Tony sat back, giving the man a slight glare, before replying, "Is there anything you want to start out with?"

"Yeah. Jump off a bridge, all of you," Wade grunted before standing up. "I made some mistakes, yes, but Peter's the one who has been acting like an ass this whole time."

"Oh fuck off!" Peter interjected, leaping up with a renewed energy. "You're the ass! Or did you forget that we left because of you?"

"Asshole," Wade growled to which Peter replied with, "Manwhore." It didn't take long for the two to be standing just inches apart, their faces red with fury, as they let out cussword after cussword at each other.

"Enough, you two!" Tony cried, quickly growing tired of their interactions. "I've seen enough to know you two won't be able to get back together but think about Emily. She needs to see both of her parents constantly."

Sighing, the two parted, turning their backs on each other, and Tony looked over at Steve who just shrugged.

"The team, excluding Peter and including May, and I have discussed this issue and we feel that it is in Emily's best interest if she were to spend half of the week with Peter and half of the week with you, Wade."

"What?" Peter cried out, surprised. "Why? That's not fair!"

"Peter, it's not up for discussion. We've made our decision. Wade, this stands as long as you don't prove us wrong for letting you have her under your care partway."

"Understand, Mr. Stark," Wade replied, flashing Peter with a smug, triumphant grin. Peter stormed out of the house, followed by all the others, and Wade watched them leave, a tug of grief and regret pulling on his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Spidey: Hey author! You didn't give us a script for this week. What are we supposed to do?

Deadpool: Yeah! I need time to learn my words. Don't tell me you forgot and now it's just a filler.

Me: *Sigh* Boys, calm down. I've decided to focus on Emily for this chapter.

Spidey and Deadpool: You what?

Emily: Hi everyone! Author, I got that script memorized like you wanted.

Me: Great Emily! Thanks! Are you ready?

Emily: Sure am!

Spidey and Deadpool: 0-0 We've been replaced by our own daughter....

Enjoy!

~~~

"Hey nerd! Whatcha got for us to tease you with today?" Emily flinched against the sounds of the school bullies, knowing for certain that she was going to get a beating today. "Look guys, she brought a teddy bear!" one of the kids called as they wrenched the small koala bear from her arms. Her daddy had gotten her that. Anger burned from inside of her and she jerked around, glaring at the boy. 

"Give me that," she growled, holding out her hand, and the boy grinned. "Why? Are you a big baby who needs your toy?" The girl glared at him, letting out a snarl, and, with lightning-fast speed, punched the boy in the face. Surprise crept through her face and she stared at her fist, confused. How had she done that.

Tingling began to run up and down her spine and she instinctively ducked, a fist punching the air where her face had just been. "Woah," she grunted, staring at the surprised boys. "Freak," one of the boys growled, shoving past the girl and dropping her koala on the floor.

"That was weird, even for me," she grunted, scooping up the koala and tucking it into her backpack. "Whatever. Time to go meet Daddy again." She headed out to the red pickup, her father waving to her to hurry up and get in. "Hiya, sweety. How was school today?" "Good," Emily replied, looking out the window as the school flashed by. "Want to go get some ice cream, kiddo?" he asked and Emily sighed, looking back at the man who was so desperately trying to win her over. "Sure, Daddy. Lets get some ice cream." Her father lit up and she turned back to look out the window, wishing only to be with her momma and safe. 

She had to admit; she was terrified as well as confused. She wasn't exactly certain what she should do about this new development of her body and she was terrified to face the fact that this might effect her negatively.

As soon as they arrived at Dairy Tree, Emily hopped out of the pickup and followed her father into the ice cream shop. It took a total of thirty minutes just for her to order the ice cream and receive it. The whole time, her father tried to strike up a conversation with her, convinced that he could fix this. He couldn't. It was too late. She picked at her ice cream, the whole time nodding at her father and pretending to pay attention to everything he said. 

By the time the whole thing was over, Emily was just tired, aggravated, and ready to be by herself to sort out her issues. They went to her father's house, her room having been untouched from when she had last been there before Daddy and Momma had the fight and split apart. Climbing the stairs to her room, she listened down as Wade hollered at her, telling her that supper would be in an hour or so.

With that, she went into her room and shut the door with a quiet click, locking the door to give herself more privacy. Sitting down, she took a deep breath, telling her racing, fearful heart to calm down and that everything would be just fine. Of course it would. It had to be. Her parents were depending on her to be the foundation keeping them at peace. She couldn't let them down.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter: "I didn't know you felt like that, Emily."

Emily: "I don't. It's what the author had me say."

Peter: "The author has my daughter talking about depression and anxiety? What the actual fuck????"

Wade: "Want me to go find her?"

Peter: "Absolutely."

Me: Hehehehe. "I'm hiding in the closet." XD

Enjoy!

~~~

Peter stepped back and forth, pacing around his room, fear pounding in his heart. Of course this would happen. Stepping into the bathroom, he tugged his shirt up and stared at his flat abdomen. "Hey Friday," he called, to which the simulated voice answered with a quiet "Yes Peter?" "Call Tony." The multi-billionaire answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tony," Peter sighed, brushing his hands over his face. "I need to talk to you. Can you come over soon?"

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

It took Tony five minutes to get there and even less time to explain what was going on.

"So let me get this straight. Even though he was drunk, you let Wade rape you and now there's a new baby on the way?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, and Peter sat down with a sigh. "That's not what I said," her replied, running his hands through his hair. "Then slow it down for me, Peter."

"Fine. He came home one night, drunk, and asked me if I wanted to sleep together. He said he wouldn't hurt me or anything, that he just wanted to be with me. So, I agreed. I had missed Wade. At that time, he had been sleeping on the couch and didn't want to ever be in the same room as me." Peter faltered, the tears stinging his eyes. "Then I... We....." He began to cry, his whole body heaving with each sob, and Tony softened, pulling the boy into his arms. "It's alright, Peter. We'll deal with this just like we did with Emily. Does Wade know?"

Peter shook his head, burrowing his face into the man's shoulder, as his sobs gentled into silent whimpers. "Alright. Go down stairs and tell Bruce. Have him give you a check over. I'm gonna go pick up Emily from Wade's." "Yes sir," Peter sighed, wiping his face and then climbing down the stairs slowly, his thoughts whirling. Should Wade know? What would come of telling the drunkard. Weighing his options, he decided to keep this between himself and the Avengers as well as Aunt May. Other than that, no one else was to know.


	8. Chapter 8

So, that last chapter was really short and I'm sorry, guys. I was struggling with just finding the motivation to start. My nephew was born last Tuesday so I've been in KC Tuesday through Friday and I've finally been able to sit down again.

Peter: "You ditched us for a baby?"

Me: "Back off. You would have too."

Peter: "That's not true. I-"

Wade: "No, that's pretty on point. You would."

Peter:.... "Fine. I probably would have. Continue."

Me: "Okay. Whatever. Anyways, I'm back and feeling it again, I think."

Enjoy!!

~~~

The months flew by, Emily going back and forth between Peter and Wade without the two actually seeing each other. Peter grew, his belly quickly overcoming the average size as well as his normal belly size. Within the fourth month, Bruce discovered a second infant growing in his womb, snuggled up beside its sibling. With the excitement of a new set of twins on the way, they waited for the upcoming arrival of the new babies, Aunt May and Ms. Romanoff both taking Peter out to shop for the twins. He hadn't wanted to find out, despite everyone else's wishes, and they respected it, buying him gender-neutral colored toys, clothing, and baby equipment. Tony and Steve both created a nursery for the new twins right across from Peter's room for quick and easy access, painting the room with Lion King characters and scenes. 

To say the least, everyone was very anxious for the day new babies would grace the tower.

About five months into his pregnancy, Peter woke up to his phone ringing nonstop. Groaning, he hit the speaker, listening as breathless gasps sounded through the phone. "Hello?" he called groggily, to which a familiar voice answered, causing him to sit up quickly. "Wait, wait. Slow down, Wade. What'd you say?" "I said someone came in, beat the shit out of me, and took Emily. Can you hear me now?"

"What do you mean, someone took Emily?" Peter cried, wobbling out of bed and racing down the stairs as fast as he could with the huge swell of his belly in the way of the sight of his feet.

"Damnit Peter, that's exactly what I mean! She was crying so I got up to go her room. Something hit me over the head and I blacked out. When I woke up, she was gone." 

Leaning against the wall and out of breath, Peter felt the panic well up in his heart. "I knew she wasn't safe with you but no one had to hear what I was saying." Shaking his head, he threw the phone, the glass shattering as it made impact with the wall, as the frustration welled up in his heart. "Friday, call Tony. Wake him up."

It only took five seconds for Tony to find him leaning against the wall, his breath coming in pants. "What's the matter, Peter? Is it the baby?" Tony asked, coming up to help the boy sit on the ledge. Peter shook his head urgently as tears fell from his eyes. "Emily's been kidnapped," he managed before breaking down, allowing Tony to hold him close. "We'll find her. Don't you worry. We will. I'll call Wade over. You need to go rest. All this stress isn't good for you or the baby."

With that, Tony picked the calming boy up bridal-style and carried him down the stairs to the couch, helping him situate so that he was comfortable again. Peter watched Tony as he surveyed the broken phone mess before leaving it to Friday to clean as he went to call Wade. The room grew silent, still, and Peter fell asleep once more.

~~~~

Wow, those chapters are starting to get really short, aren't they? I'll try my hardest to make the next one longer. I promise. Until next time, guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Phew. Finals are done for this semester! Now back to writing this piece of art!

Spidey: "Piece of art? I'm knocked up again and Emily is missing. You call this a piece of art?"

Emily: "Silly Momma! I'm right here!"

Spidey: "Huh. How'd you get back and who did this to you?"

Emily: "It was-"

Me: *Slaps hands over Emily's mouth* "Shhhh. Spoilers."

Enjoy!

~~~

Peter awoke to the gentle shaking of his shoulders. Steve stood over him, a gentle, calm look on his face, as Nat stood nearby, holding a mug in her cupped hands. "Peter, come on. You need to wake up, now. Tony and Wade had gone on to look for Emily but I'm needing you to wake up so that we can go as well."

Peter jolted upright, his heart beating harshly, at what Steve was saying, before groaning as his back began to ache.

"Here honey," Nat murmured soothingly, holding the cup out to him. "Hot chocolate for the worried momma."

"Thanks Nat," Peter murmured, accepting the drink, and took a small sip of the delicious chocolatey drink.

"Steve, Steve come in. Come in, Steve." Quickly, Steve picked up the radio, and answered with a crisp, "Go on." "I think. we're close, Steve. We're on their trail. Is Pete awake?" Steve handed the radio handle to the boy and sat down beside him.

"Tony, have you seen her? Is she alright?" "Woah woah, calm down, kiddo. Yeah, we've seen her. She's just fine. Doesn't seem like they're after her, but after a ransom. Don't worry."

Peter bit back a retort at that and listened to Tony sigh. "Peter, I need you to listen and hear Wade out. We've had quite a talk while tracking Emily and I know if you would just listen to him, you'd understand his story."

Peter let out a groan, flopping back down on the couch as best as he could with his extended belly. "Fine. Make it fast."

Wade's voice came in, hesitant and slightly small, and Peter forced himself to listen as Wade apologized.

"Peter, I started drinking all those times ago because of the little voices in my head. They said things to me, things like 'You don't deserve them' or 'Why'd you steal his freedom'. There were many other things and they pounded at my self-esteem like rain, leaving dents. I began to believe them. So, I tried to drink them away. I never hated you, Peter. I never hated Emily either. I- I hated myself." Wade let out a shaky breath. "God, I'm so sorry I put you through all of this."

Was he crying? Peter let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in, as the all-so-familiar pain began to tug at his heart again.

"I gave up drinking, Peter," Wade finally managed, still sniffling about, and Peter felt a sense of.... What? Pride? Fear? He wasn't sure how he felt. "I've been taking classes on how to cook, clean, and take care of children. I've also gotten myself a job as a waiter at some fancy restaurant. Turns out, I can wait on people while wearing my costume as long as I wear a fancy black suit over it. Just please, come back to me."

Peter's heart tore at the desperation and pain that oozed from Wade's voice. Before he knew, he replied, "Come home to me, Wade. Bring Emily and come home to me." 

~~~

Very short story, I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a better ending to this story.

Hah! Gotcha! Naw, this is just chapter 9, baby! Still got more to go~

Until next time! ♡


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm back! And I'm ready to get started! Hehehehe. So, you all might hate me for this....

Peter: Uh oh. What'd you do this time?

Me: Nothing! Yet....

Wade: Mhmmm. Okay. Whatever.

Me: O-O

Enjoy!!!

~~~

Peter paced back and forth as best as he could, the tension growing steadily on his mind and body. It had been hours since their last contact, their last confirmation of everything being alright, and he could see so many different things happening at once. In the other room, Steve was eating lunch with Natasha and Bruce was downstairs, working on some kind of invention of his own. Clint had gone off to help Tony and Wade, insuring Peter's fears that something bad was happening.

As he was just about to take another lap, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, causing him to falter and fall to one knee, a cry of surprise coming from his lips.

"Peter, are you alright?" Steve called from the other room, to which Peter let out a moan, the tears coming to his eyes.

"Peter!" Natasha appeared, Steve right behind him, and she dropped down so that she was eye-level with the pregnant boy. "It's okay Peter. It's alright. We're here now," she whispered, brushing his hair out of his face. "Go get Bruce, Steve," she urged, helping Peter lay down on his side, his head resting in her lap. "Shhh, sweet baby. Everything is gonna be alright," she soothed, still running her hands gently through his rapidly dampening hair.

"What happened?" a voice asked quickly as Bruce appeared, Steve close on his tail. "I don't know. He's in a lot of pain, though."

"Hey Pete, what's going on, now?" Bruce asked, sitting down so that he was closer to the boy, his voice softening into a gentle croon. Peter let out a whimper, his face scrunched up against the pain he felt. "Is it the twins, Peter? Are you having contractions?"

"I-I don't know," Peter groaned, his eyes closing tight as he cuddled closer to Natasha to hide the pain and panic he felt.

"Peter, look at me. It's gonna be alright, okay?" Bruce looked over at Steve. "Take him to the medbay. I'll be there in a second. Just need to grab a few tools and then I'll be there." Steve nodded, easily picking the pregnant boy up in his arms, and went to the elevator, heading down the the medbay. Laying Peter down on the table, he took the boy's hand in his and waited with him, helping him breathe and relax.

Bruce came down, carrying a box of items, and sat them down on the sink in the far corner, his mind calculating and thinking. After washing his hands, he came over to Peter and gently tugged up his shirt, revealing a pale belly, veins and stretch marks littering the skin like strings of confetti. "Tell me when it hurts," he ordered and Peter nodded slowly, his face scrunched up.

Bruce began to press on his belly lightly, testing different areas. As soon as he had touched Peter's lower abdomen just below the curve, Peter arched his back, crying out, and Bruce shook his head slowly. "It's too soon," he muttered to himself as went back over to the tools. "Way too soon. And the twins are coming so fast."

"What's going on?" Peter whimpered, the tears stinging his eyes. "Are they okay?" he asked. Bruce glanced back at Peter before his eyes widened with a thought. "Alright, Peter, I'm gonna have to go in. I need to see what's going on, alright?" Peter let out a cry and turned his face away as Bruce tugged off his sweatpants and boxers. Steve laid a white towel over Peter's lower half, giving him a little decency, and Bruce tugged on some gloves before sitting down in the chair positioned at his legs.

Pressure was the first thing Peter felt, followed by spikes of burning, shooting pain as Bruce slid his hand inside, feeling around. As he had suspected, the first baby was coming. Not what he was expecting was that the other twin was, in fact, still dormant and was not coming. It was too late for the little laddie trying to make it's way into the world by the other one....

Pulling out, he quickly began to rearrange his tools. "I'm gonna have to perform a C-section, Peter. I need you to keep calm and relaxed as your condition at the moment is too stressed as is." Peter nodded at Bruce, taking a deep breath, as Bruce gently grabbed everything he would need so that he wouldn't have to rush around for it. In a matter of seconds, Peter was falling into the world of black as he was put under.

~~~

So, hate me now? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let you all down. ^~^' Please don't kill me. I'm just a poor soul in need of some attention.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, guys. Here it comes! The climax of the story! Woohoo!

Peter: What'd you do to my babies?

Me: Your babies?

Peter: Yeah! You put me under in the last chapter. What's wrong with my twins?

Me: .......

Enjoy!

~~~

The first thing he noticed was the slight pain in his abdomen. Flinching, he tilted his head and looked around, blinking out the blur in his eyes.

"He's waking up, Bruce." "I see that. Peter? Can you hear me?"

A light flashed into his eyes, burning them and causing him to cringe back. "Ack! That's bright!" he gasped, his tongue feeling like a swollen whale in his mouth. He could also faintly taste cotton. What the hell?

"Where's the emergency? I'm ready to swing," Peter murmured drunkly, his eyes unfocused and still on the brink of the high that the drugs caused. "Woah, woah. Peter, slow down kiddo. You're gonna rip out the stitches."

"Stitches?" Peter mumbled, confused, before he pulled up his shirt, revealing white gauze wrapped around his stomach. "Tony?" he questioned, to which the man came to his side. "I don't have a belly button anymore," Peter complained, looking up at the man, and that was all it took to cause another figure to burst out laughing. Looking past Tony, Peter stared at the scarred face, trying to match a face with a name. Coming up with nothing, he shook his head and pointed a finger at the mysterious man. "You stole my belly button, didn't you?"

~~~ Wade's POV~~~

As soon as he had heard that Peter was under the knife, Wade moved as fast as he could to get Emily back home safely to his baby mama. By the time they had arrived, though, Peter was safely out of surgery, his stomach still swollen and his face a paleness that Wade swore he never wanted to see again. 

Upon the reassurance that the twin was stable at the moment, he opted to stay with Peter until he woke up. It hadn't taken long because of Peter's ability to burn so quickly through any drugs and boy was he happy that he had stayed. Watching Peter struggling to come out of a high was the greatest thing he had seen in ages. Especially when the said boy was now accusing of stealing his belly button.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he let out another chuckle before replying, "You got me there, Peter. I stole your belly button." The boy's face scrunched up before he leaned back, taking in a deep breath.

"Peter, are you alright?" Bruce asked, coming up to stand beside the pregnant boy. "Yeah, just light-headed," Peter replied, staring blankly at the screen above him. "I might put you on an IV, Peter. If you're light-headed then, more than likely, you are dehydrated as well." "Sounds good to me. You're the doc," Peter answered. He sounded tired. No, not tired. Exhausted.

Going up to Peter, Wade gently took his hand and he tilted his head, brown eyes meeting his. "Wade? When did you get here?" he asked, confusion appearing in his gaze. "A few minutes ago, Peter." Peter relaxed before shooting up, panic written on his face. "Emily!" he cried, ready to spring off the table. Instead, Wade pulled him into a tight embrace, keeping him still for Bruce. "It's alright, Peter. She's alright. Nat is giving her a bath right now. She's unharmed and was never hurt in their care."

Peter relaxed in his embrace, his head leaning against the older man's shoulder. "What about the baby?" he asked, still weak from his condition. Bruce piped in, "He's doing just fine, Peter. He is stable. Boy, when I picked him up and cleared his face off, he looked right at me and just stared, swinging his little fists and kicking his feet. He is a premie, there's no doubting it there. But he's got a fire in him that will keep him going even in the worst of times."

"A boy?" Peter murmured. "We have a son?" "That's right, Peter," Tony cooed, brushing a hand through his damp hair. "You have a son." "We haven't picked out baby names yet," Peter grunted, growing more tired by the second. "Don't worry about it, dove. We'll come up with one after you get a little stronger. For now, just sleep."

"M'kay," Peter whispered as Wade gently laid him back against the pillow. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	12. Chapter 12

Alright guys! This thing is starting to wound down. So, I have a question. Should I make a book 3? Like, should I continue on with this series? I can definitely do it! I have so many ideas about what to write in the next one. Comment if you think I should continue this series! That's it for now.

Wade: Wait. I don't get a say in this.

Me: No. You don't. The readers get the vote.

Wade: Damnit. That's not fair.

Me: Oh, cry me a river, Wade.

Enjoy!

~~~

Peter stirred, once again, out of his slumber to a slight pounding. This time, though, the pounding was in his stomach and not in his head. Opening his eyes, he found himself still in the medbay, monitors beeping and IV's dripping. It was too quiet for his own good. Pushing his feet over the side of the bed, Peter quickly tugged the needle out and put weight testily on his feet. After the first few attempts, he finally had enough balance to stumble out of the medbay and down the hall the make-shift NICU Bruce had set up.

He peeked through the window to see Wade sitting in the rocking chair, a blue bundle cuddled in his arm and the other one holding a bottle. He was smiling down at the face, his mouth moving along with unheard words, as he remained oblivious to Peter's presence.

Turning away, Peter limped over to the elevator and hobbled inside, pressing the ground floor button. The doors closed with a whoosh and reopened to a scene that he had missed so much. Tony was sitting at the play-table, dressed like a knight, and Emily was pouring something into his small, pink plastic cup, a light blue princess dress covering her small body.

"Peter?" a voice called, catching his attention, and he looked over to see Bruce quickly getting up. "How do you feel? I wasn't expecting you to be up yet." "I feel fine," Peter replied, taking a step before stumbling. With Bruce's help, he got to the couch and sat down, Emily coming to his side. "Momma," she murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Oh Emily. I was so scared," he whispered, holding her close to his chest. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?" "Yes Momma," Emily replied, stepping back to smile at him.

"Wanna come play princess with me and Grandpa?" she asked, pulling at his hand. "Emily, sweetheart, Momma's still sick. I don't think that's a good idea," Tony replied gently. Peter smiled lightly at Emily and picked her up, setting her on what little lap he had left. "Here, sweet baby. Give me your hand."

She handed him her hand, confused, and he gently pressed it against one side of his belly. A few seconds went by before she gasped and stared at his belly in wonder. "There's still a baby in there? Where'd the one from downstairs come from?"

Peter chuckled, ruffling her hair and allowing her to continuously press against his belly to feel. "I was going to have twins, Emily. That means two babies. Not just one. The one downstairs came from my belly. He just really wanted to meet his big sister really bad."

Emily grinned up at Peter before looking away, a slightly ashamed look on her face. "What's the matter, sweet child?" Peter asked and she fidgeted nervously before looking back at him. "Momma, I didn't tell Daddy or you this but, I think I have powers."

Peter's face lit up, his heart speeding up a little, and he pulled her closely. "Tell me everything, darling girl. I want to know how you found out." Entranced by his eagerness to hear, Emily thought back to the bullies. "Some mean boys took my koala bear at school. I got mad and they got mad. Then I felt this weird tingle-" "Kinda like the Peter Tingles," Aunt May butted in, earning a glare from Peter. "Continue." "Well, this weird tingle went up my spine and I ducked just in time as a boy was going to hit me. Am I gonna be okay?"

"Oh pumpkin," Peter chuckled, pulling her close. "Momma has the same thing." "You do?" "Yeah. I call it my sixth sense. It's part of my powers. You got some powers from me. Why didn't you tell us?" Emily looked back down, a feeling of guilt building up on her stomach. "I didn't want you and daddy to fight even more because of that. I have to be strong. I have to be the foundation keeping you two together."

Surprised, Peter pulled her closer. "Baby girl, Daddy and Mommy didn't split because of you. We were having some issues, yes, but we would never fight because of you. It's okay, baby girl. Once this other baby comes out of my stomach, I'll show you how to use your abilities, okay?" Lighting up, Emily nodded really quick and Bruce jumped in. "If you want me to, I can get that other little rascal out right now." He earned a glare from Peter but chuckles from the others.

"I love you, Mommy," Emily whispered and Peter pulled her closer, pressing his lips against her head. "I love you too, Emily. I will always love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Now, wasn't that sweet?

Peter: I'll have to admit, that was pretty innocent.

Me: Now comes the happy part ^~^

Peter: What do you mean?

Me: Should I tell him or let him find out, Wade?

Wade: Let him find out. It's better that way.

Peter: I hate you guys.

Enjoy!!!

~~~

Woken by a slight shaking force, Peter opened his eyes, looking around and seeing Wade. "Umm, Peter, I have our son. Do you want to hold him?" Sleepily, Peter held out his hands and Wade gave him the tiny baby, relief coming over his features. The first thing Peter noticed was the baby's large blue eyes. Emily's eyes had been brown right off the bat. Shaking his head, he continued to look over the infant. Light brown hair lay on his head in patches, not enough to cover his head but enough to prove he wasn't bald. The biggest eye-catcher to Peter was the small birthmark on the baby's cheek. It almost looked like half a heart. 

Holding the baby gently in his arms, he glanced at Wade and tilted his head. "Have you named him yet?" he asked and the mercenary shook his head slowly. "I didn't know about him as long as you have, Peter. The naming is yours to have." Peter glanced down at his baby and gently traced a finger along his cheek. "How about Alex? Alex Cameron Parker-Wilson?" "Sounds perfect. What are you going to name the other baby?" "Well, the other baby is a girl and I was thinking Allison Marie Parker-Wilson?"

"I love it," Wade murmured, coming up to hold Peter in his arms. "And I love you." Pressing his lips against the side of Peter's temple, he gently played with the floppy, shaggy brown hair, and drew a laugh from Peter. "Stop it, you weirdo," he chuckled and Wade replied with a snort. "I'll show you weird." Taking Alex from Peter, he placed the baby in the crib and came back, sliding down beside the pregnant boy. Then, he slid a hand down Peter's spine, maintaining eye-contact and...

Yelping, Peter jumped away from Wade. "Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!" "I know," Wade replied deviously. "That's why I'm doing it. Call this payback for having the baby earlier than he should've been born."

"No! Stop! Wade! I didn't.... Do it..... On purpose! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" Suddenly, Peter's face turned a bright red and Wade bust out laughing as he clambered off of the wet pregnant boy. "You pissed yourself?" "IT'S NOT FUNNY, WADE," Peter growled through clenched teeth, growing even more red. Wade stopped laughing and offered Peter a hand up. "I know, Peter. I'm sorry. That was my fault." Sighing, Peter leaned his head against Wade's arm and mumbled, "Help me get cleaned off and I might just forgive you."

"Anything for you, my dove," Wade replied as he helped the boy to the elevators.

~~~

As the weeks slowly merged into months, Peter found himself trusting Wade more and more. True to his word, Wade remained alcohol free and continued to work every evening, gathering a nice-looking paycheck. One evening, as Wade reentered the apartment looking bedraggled, tired, and shaken, Peter looked up at him from the television.

"What happened, Wade? You look horrible," Peter gasped, struggling to his feet. "I was reminded once again why I fell for a boy and not a little lady," he replied simply, falling into the couch with his head resting in Peter's lap.

"I'm sorry, Wade," Peter mumbled, pressing the palm of his hands gently against the man's scarred skin. "Not your fault. Let me go get cleaned up and then we can relax."

Peter watched after Wade, confusion written on his face, before shaking his head. "Momma?" Emily called softly, looking up from where she sat, holding Alex. "Yes sweet baby?" he asked net the little girl blushed. "Never mind. I forgot what I was gonna say."

Boots stomped back downstairs and Peter looked up, watching as the clean merch finally appeared. "Peter, could you, um, follow me, please? I need to show you something." "Alright?" With Wade's help, the seven-month pregnant boy got to his feet and followed the man up the stairs, his heart began to pound in his chest. Lined along the stair case in a beautiful arrangement sat roses with a single candle burning inside of them. "Wade.." he whispered, startled, but the older man kept walking, not making any sounds.

On the farthest side, Wade stepped into a room and Peter followed, growing suspicious. Inside the room, red roses littered the ground, forming a path where Wade stood, tugging at his collar. "Wade, what is all this?" Peter asked, coming up to stand in front of the older man.

Smiling, Wade fell to one knee, holding Peter's hands in his, and murmured, "I was in love with you the moment my eyes landed on you. I know you were never interested in a wedding, Peter, but would you be interested if I was the one asking? Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Wade: Why'd you cut him off? He was about to answer!

Me: It's called a cliffhanger.

Wade: Cliffhanger, splifhphanger. He was gonna say yes!

Peter: What if I was about to say no?

Wade: Peter, honey, why would you say no? Don't joke at a time like this.

Peter: I'm not joking.

Wade: Peter...

Peter: Wade....

Me: 0-0

Enjoy!

~~~

Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach as Wade knelt down before him and he quickly pulled his head out of the gutters as he waited in anticipative silence. "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" Peter blurted out, pulling Wade into his arms. "Oh god, yes!" Cheering sounding and, startled, Peter looked up sharply. Every possible person he could ever know was in there, cheering and taking pictures.

"I love you so much, Peter!" Wade cried, pulling him closer. "I love you so much." "I love you too, Wade," Peter replied as he gently pressed his lips against Wade's forehead in tender love.

~~~

The date of the wedding came faster than anyone had anticipated. In between fittings and preparations, Wade and Peter snuggled and slept together, Peter's exhaustion giving them a great excuse to just lay around all the time. The only time Peter wasn't sitting around or doing anything wedding-related was whenever he was taking care of Alex.

The day of the wedding, Natasha and Aunt May had agreed to help him prepare. Despite being male, Peter insisted on wearing a white wedding dress, the white gown laying elegantly over his body and bump. His veil, a long white veil, fell gently down his back and Natasha had laid a crown made of flowers and greenery on his head, keeping the veil still. "Peter, you look gorgeous," Aunt May cooed and Peter blushed, rubbing a hand gently against his baby bump. He was due any day now, leaving everyone in anxious anticipation, and the baby in his womb was growing increasingly active.

Aunt May and Natasha disappeared, leaving him with Tony whom he had asked to give him away. The older man twitched slightly with nervousness, his eyes landing on the boy beside him. "You...uh..... you look nice," he stuttered, bringing a blush to Peter's pale face. "Thanks Tony."

The music started, cuing the two that they needed to start heading in, and Peter began to walk alongside Tony, listening to all the gasps and murmurs of awe as they passed each row. The man up front smiled gently at the boy and motioned for everyone to be seated. "Who is giving this boy off to be married to Wade?" "I am," Tony replied and he held Peter's hand out so that the other man could take it. Then, he sat down in the front booth beside the rest of the Avengers.

Peter stared up at Wade, love and adoration flooding his heart as he stared up at his soon-to-be husband. 

"If anyone has any objections as to these two getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Peter readied himself for any objections but when nothing came, his whole body relaxed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Wade."

Tugging the veil away from Peter's face, Wade smiled down at Peter before sweeping him off his feet, leaning down to kiss him passionately on his lips.

"Is it too late to object?" a voice called and Peter and Wade pulled up quick, surprised, as men entered the building, guns pointed at all the guests. Strolling down the aisle was Doc Oc, his face a venomous smirk. "I have come to finish what was started between you and me, Peter Parker. Prepare yourself."

"Leave him alone!" Wade cried defensively as he tugged Peter behind him. "He can't fight, you moron. He's pregnant!"

Surprise wiped the sneer off of the man's face but it was quickly replaced with a sick kind of fascination. "You know, I might not kill you after all, Peter Parker. No. Instead, I'll open you up and find out what caused you to tick."

"No!"

It all happened so fast. Doc Oc slammed one of his metallic limbs against Wade, in turn shoving Peter into a nearby wall. Dizziness fell upon the young boy and he was faintly aware of a slight trickle that slid down his legs, scarlet seeping into his white dress and contrasting brightly. Then, the whole world went black.

~~~~~

I'm so sorry guys. I can't believe I'm doing this to you. Here goes. This is it! The cliffhanger you've been waiting for. Want to find out what happens to Peter, Wade, or even the baby? Stay tuned for Book 3!


End file.
